Hanabi's Memories
by Shinnosuke Iori
Summary: About a girl who's trying to find love and get through her everyday problems.
1. Prologue

Hanabi's Memories

Ughh I really don't feel like going to school today. "Onee chan You have to get up for school". "Okay already I'm up". I guess I should tell you about my life before we go further into the story. I'm in my third year of high school, and I live with my mother and little sister.

My dad died when I was young, so I can't really tell you much about him. I heard from my mom that the day my little sister was born dad had got into a bad accident rushing from work. My mom was really torn up about it and she never really accept the fact that he's gone.

So, I try helping around the house as much as I can, even taking care of Kana (little sister) when she had to go to her therapy sessions. Sometimes I come from school and the house is trashed like tornado hit it, but I really wish she can get over it though.

"Okay mom, Kana and I are going to school". Again, no response it mine as well be Kana and I just living together. I dropped Kana off at her middle school then headed to school the famous Fujimiya academy. You're probably wondering why is this school so special.

Well this is a prestige school and not to mention that all their teachers graduated from Tokyo University. In this school we have an extra class everyone attends to, in this class we learn to love and to find happiness.

I know it sounds kind of corny, but it helped so many students to find young love. Some students even got married but for some reason I can't really find anyone that I think of in that way. Most students don't find love until their third year of high school.


	2. Chapter 1

So, I'm not worried plus I already have someone in mind, but that story is going to have to wait another day. Now class begins, I walked into the classroom and took a seat at my desk. My best friend Miyumi walks up and tells me that the few days that I've been out of school the teacher announced that we were going to have a transfer student today and that he was a boy.

I stayed out of school to go to my job, so I can help my mom with the rent. Really a transfer student but we're half way through the school year. Maybe this is my big chance to fall in love. Here I am saying that I wasn't worried about it.

"Alright class take your seats please as you all may know we have a new transfer student today. You may come in Ryuuzaki". Wait a minute can he really be that Ryuuzaki. "Okay Ryuuzaki introduce yourself". He walks in, no way it really is him.

Suddenly my body stood on its own and shouted, "Hey is that you Kosuke well I'm right aren't I"! He leaned against the chalk board as if he was a bad boy or something but at that second it did seem cool. "Look I don't know how you knew my name, but we've never met before and I don't intend to either got it".

Why is he saying that we have met before? "We met before see look at this". I took out a ring and showed it to him. "See we have met before". He shrugged then said "Yeah I don't see how showing me this will make any difference".

"Never mind then idiot". I stormed out of the class in tears but that must be him right. Kosuke Ryuuzaki we were in the same class in elementary school. He used to be a kind and a gentle person long ago he asked me to marry him.

I don't know why he's acting this way he's changed. I left school in humiliation but because I ran away in tears, so I really couldn't see where I was going so I ended up in one of the bad spots of town. I went into an ally by mistake and a couple of old guys who look like they were drunk.

One of them stepped forward and said, "Hey little girl is you ready for a little bit of action". I stepped back in fear and tripped over a rock behind me "So what are you going to do to me"? The one in front stretched his hand toward me then said, "We're just going to have a little fun with you".

A shadow approached "Hey what do you old men think you're doing". Wait that voice is that Kosuke, the three men took out some knifes. The old man in the very back said, "We're just going to have a fun with the little lady. Do you have a problem with it kid"?

Kosuke ran to them but just at that second, I blinked he was still standing but the old men were more than likely unconscious. What happened to you Kosuke you aren't the same as you were before? Kosuke walked to me then pinned me to the wall then started yelling at me "Why did you come to this side of town you idiot"!

Is he worried about me, so he is the same Kosuke I knew before? Wait a minute "So if know you me why did you lie". He let go of and said, "Look I have reasons to not be your friend anymore okay". What reasons? "Just leave me alone about it. Look I'm just going to make sure you get home safely and after we're never going to talk to each other again".

Why is he so insisted on us to stop being friends does he not like me? "Um hey can I ask you a question"? He stopped walking then said, "Sure what do you want"? I grabbed the back of his uniform and laid my head on his back "Hey why are you so persisted on being friends, didn't you promise that we're going to get married one day"?

He just kept continuing to walk then said, "Just forget about that promise I was just a kid back then anyway". "Yeah sure. Um I think I'm okay from here you can go home if want" I walked ahead so he wouldn't see me tearing up. I walked to my house and sat on the porch.

I really didn't feel going the house, so I waited for my little sister to get home. Well at least tried to but my mom started throwing a tantrum again. I went inside to see if I can help her. I walked over to her and hugged her and asked her to stop again and again until she calmed down.

She calmed down then started crying but really, I think that's all she needs. All this time she's been bottling it up inside of her. Then she said, "I'm sorry" and repeated it time after time. It's true that my day hasn't gone very well but this part makes me feel a whole lot better.

My little sister came from school and we finally got back together as a family again. It's true that my mom was still shaken up about it. She communicated more then used to, so I guess that's a plus. After we ate I washed then went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and found mom trying to tie kana's bow "Hey Hanabi how do you do this again"? "Here let me see it". Mom handed me a bow and said, "Sorry I know that you two have watched over me for this long". Kana looked up at mom and then comforted her with a hug "Wait a minute Kana she's not getting off that easily. If you really want to make up for then you have to clean the apartment and get a job". I hugged her too "Last but not least continue being our mom".

"I promise I will you know I really do love you two so thanks for always being by my side". When we stopped hugging, Kana and I headed out for school after we ate breakfast. This time my mother said goodbye this time. Well this day has been out to a good start.

I arrived at the school then went to class. I walked in and seen Kosuke I almost said hey, but I remembered what he said about never talking to each other again. Matter of fact I careless about what he said "Hey Kosuke". He turned and looked up at "Didn't I we were never going to speak to each other anymore".

"Yeah and what about it"? He faced forward and started reading the book in front of him "Why am I surprised you've been like this since we were children. Why every time that I try to protect you, you don't ever listen to me"?

I turned from him "Well I never asked you to do that". I don't know why but suddenly started smiling maybe because I liked the fact that he was trying to protect me. Miyumi came in classroom but the facial expression on her, she looks liked she was mad about something.


End file.
